Not Quite A Dream
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: SwanQueenWeek - Accidental Stimulation - Emma has a "dream" about her wife at work. NSFW.


_Written for SwanQueenWeek - Accidental Stimulation_

Emma smiles to herself as she lays down on her bed. She has the house all to herself. Wednesday is her half-day which means it's the perfect opportunity for a nap. Henry is at school and Regina has her meeting with the council which means peace and quiet for Emma. Don't get her wrong she loves time with her family but she also appreciates the opportunity for naps.

She shucks off her trousers and jacket before shimmying into bed. Her last thought before she drifts off is how she wishes her wife were next to her. It's so much harder for her to fall asleep without Regina beside her.

_Emma struts purposefully into Regina's office. She blinks in surprise at seeing that her wife is the lone occupant of the room. Normally at this time the council meeting is in full swing. Emma grins at seeing the room empty. She kicks the door shut and swiftly locks it before walking over to her wife. _

_"What happened to the meeting?" she asks as she moves to stand in front of Regina. _

_"Cancelled," Regina replies looking up into her wife's lust filled eyes. _

_Emma's grin grows mischievous, "Perhaps you'd like a last minute meeting with the Sheriff?" _

_Regina cocks her head to the side, a move Emma has always found the perfect mix of adorable and hot, before answering, "Hm it depends. What's on the agenda?" _

_Emma leans in before planting a passionate kiss on her wife's plump lips. Regina smiles into the kiss before pulling Emma closer to her so they can deepen the kiss. "I'm sure we'll find something to talk about," Emma says with a wink as she pulls away from Regina. Regina pouts at the loss of her wife's lips but any complaints are quickly pushed aside when Emma begins to trail kisses along her jawbone and down to her neck. _

_Emma makes sure to pay attention to that space just below Regina's ear knowing it drives her wife crazy. She smiles as she sees Regina squirming slightly before lovingly caressing the mark which will be left there. She shifts so she can slowly unbutton Regina's blouse. _

_Regina rubs her thighs together finding Emma's slow pace absolutely torturous. She tries to push her chest forward in an attempt to get Emma to move faster. She can feel her arousal throbbing in her core and wetness soaking her panties. She needs Emma to speed up. Finally Emma un-pops the last button and tugs Regina's black lace bra down. It's always been one of Emma's favourites and she smiles at the choice before she moves her gaze to Regina's beautiful breasts. _

_This time Emma doesn't waste a second before beginning to caress and kiss her wife's breasts. It is only when Regina is panting for breath and her nipples are hard as rock that Emma stands. Regina whimpers at the loss of Emma's touch and looks at her questioningly. _

_Emma answers by pushing Regina's legs apart and sliding the tight pencil skirt as far as it will go. Regina shivers in anticipation as Emma kneels down between her legs and begins running her fingers up and down her thighs just skirting over the place she wants it most. _

_Emma smiles as she feels Regina's thighs twitch beneath her touch. She loves it like this. She loves exploring every inch of Regina's body and giving her as much pleasure as she possibly can. She loves the fact that she is the only one for whom Regina's body will ache like this and the only one allowed to see her through the dizzying heights of orgasm. Their relationship has evolved a lot over time but sex is still one of Emma's favourite things for them to do purely because she enjoys being so close to Regina. _

_Regina's hips jerk up as Emma moves her fingers to teasingly play with the lace of her underwear. "Emma!" she cries out, "Please!"_

_Emma stands to kiss her wife quickly before kneeling back down and tugging the soaked material down. She takes a moment to stare at the vast amount of arousal she sees before giving into the pleas of her wife and beginning to lap up the sweet taste with her tongue. Regina has always been her favourite taste and she savours the opportunity to thoroughly taste her wife. She can feel Regina gyrating her hips up to try and get Emma to touch her where she needs her most._

_Emma moves her tongue to swirl around Regina's hard clit and hears Regina moan pleasurably as she throws her head back. "Oh god Emma." _

_Spurred on by the moans and whimpers of her wife Emma plunges two fingers into Regina's centre feeling the woman's walls clench around them. She can tell her wife is already close and she moves her fingers in a fast rhythm. Regina moves her hips as fast as she can to ride Emma's fingers. She can feel herself approaching the edge and she speeds the movements of her hips with each thrust of Emma's fingers._

_Emma can tell Regina is nearly there and adds a third finger as she continues to suck on her clit. Four thrusts later and Regina cries out "Emma!" as her orgasm overtakes her. Emma continues to thrust and lap up the rush of juices as her wife rides out her high._

_Regina comes down and Emma stands up to kiss her sweetly, "So how did you like the meeting?" Emma asks with a grin. _

"Emma!"

Emma jerks awake at her wife's shout and she groans at the interruption to her dream. She does love office fantasy dreams. "Hey Regina, how was the council meeting?"

Regina glares at her, "How was the council meeting?! Emma what the hell were you dreaming about?"

Emma blushes sheepishly, "Why?"

"Because you idiot your magic activates when you dream about us and well we tend to share the dream so to speak."

Emma frowns in confusion before realisation dawns, "Oh…" she says quietly.

"Oh," Regina repeats, "Oh. Emma do you have any idea what that meeting was like?!"

* * *

Regina finishes her introduction to the meeting and takes her seat. All is fine for the first ten minutes and then suddenly she feels lips press against her own. She jumps in her seat before seeing there's no-one there. She looks around thankful no-one saw her before pressing her fingers to her lips. She frowns as she still feels the ghost of a kiss against her lips.

_What the hell was that? _

She bites down on her lip as she feels more kisses go over her jaw and chin before a prolonged kiss finds the space behind her ear. Regina can't help the whimper that bubbles out of her throat and the person next to her gives her a curious look. She blushes before clearing her throat, "I must be coming down with something," she replies hoping that settles it.

As she feels fingers slide down her shirt she knows what's happening. It happens before but usually when Emma has a sex dream and accidentally channels her magic they're both asleep and in their room.

_I'm going to kill her! _Regina thinks in frustration as she feels an all too real heat build in her core and wetness begin to emerge down there. She squeezes her thighs together to try and slow down her impending orgasm. She quickly reaches for her phone before sending a message for Emma to wake up. Regina hopes she gets it because she can feel her nipples hardening at her wife's caresses.

_If only we were together_ she thinks irritably. She normally doesn't mind Emma's dreams because they're together and so can turn the dreams into reality. Here in the middle of a council meeting surrounded by people she can't go find Emma and repay the favour. She squirms desperately wishing she and Emma were together right now.

She groans as she feels fingers dance over her thighs and all heads turn to her. "Madam Mayor are you alright?" Snow White of all people asks at the loud interruption.

Regina doesn't answer. She concentrates all her attention on trying to block out the feel of Emma lapping up her wetness and sucking on her clit. A shout of "Regina!" brings her out of her haze and she looks at Snow. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you alright?"

She shakes her head, "No. I'm not feeling too well. Meeting adjourned!" she cries out before fleeing the room leaving several confused people behind. She runs to her car needing to get home. She moans as she sits down and quickly looks around before slipping her own hand beneath her underwear to replicate the feel of Emma's dream fingers.

She whimpers out "Emma" as she comes hard against on her own hand. She lets herself ride out her orgasm before resting against the car's seat. She sighs as her breathing returns to normal before her thoughts return to her wife. "Emma," she says again needing to find her wife, yell at her, and then quench her arousal by teaching Emma a lesson about interrupting her laughs at the story and Regina glares at her. "It wasn't funny!" she huffs before sitting down on the bed and removing her now ruined skirt and panties.

* * *

"In front of my parents," Emma chuckles before noticing Regina's expression, "Okay not funny. I'm sorry Regina. In the future I will try not to take sexy naps while you're at work."

Regina smiles before pulling her wife in for a kiss, "Good. Perhaps no naps at all?"

"But I need them," Emma replies, "Otherwise how would I have the energy to turn my dream into reality?"

Regina grins before pushing Emma down onto the bed, "Oh Emma I think we both know it's my turn to give you a tongue lashing about interrupting my meetings."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
